Ares-The God Who Loved Her:: Full Circle
by Zandrel
Summary: Ares reaction to Xena's death in Jappa.


**All Xena:Warrior Princess characters do not belong to me. This story is for entertainment purposes only.**

**Guys please review my stories, I really like to know what you all think. please!**

Ares sat lazily in his throne staring gloomily at the wall in front of him. That wall just happened to have a mural of Xena riding Argo. He didn't flinch when his sister, Aphrodite, appeared in a shower of pink next to him.

"Hey Bro!" the goddess said cheerfully. When Ares didn't respond, she frowned and poked him with a prim index finger.

"Seriously Ares, what's up? You've been like this for three days now. Is it the Warrior Babe?" Ares finally looked at her, undraping his leg for the arm of his throne.

"You could say that," he grumbled. Now Aphrodite was worried. If it was about Xena, he hadn't moved in days and he'd even lost a war in Thrace and still seemed not to care. "Well what's happened bro?"

"There's just something wrong with Xena. I don't know what it is but..." Aphrodite looked at him and gestured for him to continue speaking. "The other night I felt something. I know it will sound crazy and gods aren't supposed to feel pain but I did. I felt pain in my chest, stomach and legs. Then 10 minutes later I got a headache."

Aphrodite looked at him then said slowly, "weeellll, why don't you go talk to Gabby about Xena?"

Ares, who had been standing at a window spun around and looked at his sister.

"Blondie?" he questioned.

"Yeah, I saw her boat dock ermm yesterday."

"Was Xena with her?" Aphrodite shook her head and Ares started to piece together what may have happened. Dite was still clueless though.

"So Blondie's here and Xena's not." Aphrodite nodded, her blonde curls bobbing on her head. "Where is she?"

"Ummm.. Oh! She was on her way to some village worshiping some God."

"Eve," Ares said under his breath. She was going to find Eve, without Xena.

"Hmm?"

"Nothing." Then he transported himself to go find Gabrielle.

Gabrielle stopped when Ares appeared next to her. She was leading a horse and had a black urn in one hand.

"Hello Gabrielle," Ares velvet voice pierced the air. She looked up, meeting his eyes. "So where's Xena?" He asked, trying to sound casual but he still had a nervy edge to his voice.

"Ares, she was killed in Jappa. She gave up her life for the redemption of 40,000 others."

She looked at him again and realized he already knew.

"May I?" Ares gestured to the urn containing Xena's ashes.

Gabrielle humbly handed it to him. He took off the lid then took his sword pendant off. He closed his fist around the pendant and a blue like glowed from his fingers. When he opened his fingers Xena's Chakram was now carved with the sword and there was a hole in the top where the chord should be. Ares dipped the pendant into the ashes and when he pulled it out it was brimming with it. He put the pendant in his fist again and another blue light could be seen. Sealing her ashes inside. As he put the lid back onto the urn and handed it to Gabrielle his eyes were glued to the ground. Then he heard Gabrielle make a choking sound. He looked up just as a tear slid down her cheek.

"You really did love her didn't you?" She suddenly broke off, surprised by her boldness about talking to the God of War about his feelings. Then she continued: "I think she always knew that," her voice was quieter now and the god studied her face whilst she was talking. "I think she always knew deep down you really did love her. And I think in her heart, she may have loved you too."Another tear rolled down her cheek as she said this.

Ares jaw tightened and he nodded.

"Thanks Blondie." he said in a teasing but nice way then he started to disappear.

"Oh Ares, one more thing." He reappeared and looked at her expectantly.

Gabrielle pulled the Chakram off her hip.

"I know she gave it to me but it rightfully belongs to you. You gave it to her so now I'm giving it back to you. Take it."

Ares hand came up but stopped in midair as if he wasn't sure he should take it from her. Finally his hand clasped around the cool metal. Images flashed through his mind.

Memories of Xena.

When she was his warlord and fought in his name. Him giving her the Chakram then them becoming lovers. Her leaving him and fighting for the greater good.

His (many) attempts to bring her back to him. Framing her for murder, pretending to be her father, switching her and Callisto's bodies and his betrayal with Callisto too. The first time he was mortal and she helped him. The furies driving her insane and Dahak and Hope.

When Xena lost her dark side, Mavican, trying to recruit Gabrielle. The prophecy of the Twilight of the Gods through her child. Killing Eli, in blind rage again almost killing her and the bard. Trying to tell her he loved her with Solan in Tartarus. The baby demand, sticking up for her against his father to protect her then the dreams he gave her. Xena seducing him in his Amphipolis and him again trying desperately to protect her and Eve. Her drinking deaths tears and his speech in the ice cave.

25 years later, her suddenly alive in Rome. Another betrayal of her with Livia. Him realizing Livia is Eve, her daughter. Their kiss at the Bacchanalia. Demanding them to be together and have a child again, threatening her with her own daughter. Telling Livia to kill Xena. Eves redemption, baptism then Xena getting the power to kill gods. Telling her he loved her face to face then her killing Athena, the last of the gods that were a real threat and him giving up his immortality for her.

When she tried to save him from the furies. Her dying (again) in the process, him mourning her then her coming alive again. Their tender kiss afterwards, the most genuine they have ever had and the promise of a 'one in a billion' chance for them to be together. Those couple of days on the farm, their time in Rome together and then her planning to get him his godhood back. Him eating the golden apple and offering it to her out of pure love. Betraying her yet again with Varia and the Amazons then the final chapter. The death of the Warrior Princess in Jappa.

He would respect her memory and who she was. Ares was now a better god of war because of her.

He looked at the Chakram again then looked up at Gabrielle, still not totally convinced he should take it - after all Xena had given it to her.

"I don't know if I should take it. She gave it to you." he finally said.

Gabrielle looked him dead in the eye and said seriously.

"It belongs to you. I'm giving it to you."

For the first time in ages Ares actually smiled. Then with one last look at Gabrielle, the urn in her hands and Xena's armour hanging from the horse- he disappeared.

Once back in the Halls of War, Ares sat on his throne leaning forward a bit and started twisting the Chakram around in his hands. He looked at it and saw his face mirrored in it. A single silver drop fell onto it. Ares brought it to his lips and kissed the tear away.

If only she knew how much he really had loved her. He knew now, knew everything.

The pain the other night and the headache was her getting hit by arrows and then getting her head chopped off. He didn't want her to die but she died an honorable warriors death in battle. As much as he wanted to, he knew Xena wouldn't want him to go blow up the whole of Jappa.

He absently wondered if she could hear his thoughts, know his heartbreak and pain but also his undying and everlasting love for her.

Ares hand brushed the pendant around his neck. Another tear slid down from his eye. But there was also happiness and he was proud of the life she had lived.

"Goodbye Xena," he sat back in his throne, holding the Chakram tight and never letting go...


End file.
